1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of passive devices, and more specifically, to resonators.
2. Description of Related Art
In many radio frequency (RF) circuits for filtering and power supply (e.g., tank circuit) for voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO), resonators using inductors (L) and capacitors (C), referred to as LC resonators, occupy a large real estate due to relative arrangement of the capacitors and inductors.
Currently, LC resonators are designed using a side-by-side arrangement in which the capacitor is placed next to the inductor. For advanced packaging technologies having embedded passive (EP) components capability, the minimum via pad size needed to connect the underpass or the escape of the inductor is comparable to the typical plate size of a parallel-plate capacitor. When this underpass is connected to the top plate of the capacitor, an additional connecting via is needed. This additional via and the side-by-side arrangement of the capacitor and the inductor lead to an increase in size of the resonator. In addition, this design makes it difficult to control the overall inductance of the circuit.